


Pack of Power Now Funsized

by Extraordinary_geek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Fledgling Cas, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraordinary_geek/pseuds/Extraordinary_geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The recently fledglingized Cas finds himself with a few familiar not so missed faces.  Dad sure knew how to crack a great joke, too bad Cas is the punchline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enough is enough

God looked down at His angel children and let out a sigh. Things were not good. Yes he had left them to run things while He was on His sabbatical, but they were destroying the earth, literally. 

Each of His archangels died each for a different reason, but they died nonetheless. His other lovely angel children also fought and murdered each other. Well, He mused that’s what happens when you give someone too much power, they get mad at sis and bam! smited into oblivion. 

Still, he had hoped that they would play nicely while he was gone. I mean they were old enough and mature enough to know better. Oh who was He kidding; his kids practically invented the saying “while the cat’s away the mice will play”. He was just about to leave the mountain He was currently sitting in, when He heard something that made him stop. 

“I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God, a better one. So, you will bow down and profess your love to me, your Lord, or I shall destroy you.” 

God, the real one that is, narrowed His eyes at the words he heard His youngest angel speak. The idiocy of the fool. Oh He should have kept the kid locked up in heaven under lock and key for all the trouble he had been causing lately. Then again, Castiel did do some things right he did a lot of things right actually. He had been one of his few angels to go against what the others had commanded, and had been the only one who had stopped the apocalypse because of the love he felt for humanity. A love he was currently crushing if he kept going at it.  
  
Decision made he stood up. “Well enough is enough” If Castiel wanted to act like a child; he would get treated like one. Oh and his other angels wouldn’t get out of it either, oh no not a chance. They were much older than this little fool and knew better too, they would get their just desserts too. Standing up God  brought Himself to the location the Winchesters and His idiot son were. Let’s see what the kid had to say for himself when he saw Him. 

* * *

Castiel ex-angel of the Lord, current new God of everything had been in the middle of his power high rant, when he felt the powerful presence. 

‘Dude what was that?” 

Castiel felt a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach, as he felt the presence. If the Winchesters could also feel the power in the air, then it was indeed powerful. He himself could see the power crackling in the air, as it announced the arrival of the being. 

“CASTIEL!” The voice boomed. The power drunk angel jumped. Slowly he turned around and gasped. Standing in front of him, not even five feet away stood God. The real one, his father, oh he was done for. It figured that his father would show himself when he messed up, everyone else messed up and his father was absent, but he messes up once and he gets the appearance of his father. 

“Son of a bitch” 

Sam and Dean stared at the ex-angel in surprise. What was happening here? Cas had just given them the whole I’m your new God bow before me or die spiel and now he was cursing and shaking like a leaf. 

“Castiel” God boomed again. 

Castiel slowly lifted his head and brought it back down. Currently, the floor seemed interesting. It was certainly much more interesting than the being in front of him. Yes, at least the floor wasn’t glaring at him at the moment. 

“Look at me” 

Immediately the ex-angel’s head shot up as he gaped at the being in front of him. His father was standing right in front of him, and somehow he didn’t think it was because He came to congratulate him. 

“F-Father” He stuttered. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” He was just about to open his mouth to try to defend himself when his father interrupted.

“What do you have to say for yourself Castiel?” 

Castiel let his head hang. “Raphael wanted to go through with the apocalypse and I begged him not to, but he wouldn’t listen.” 

“So you decided that swallowing purgatory would help?” 

Castiel winced. “I had no choice. I needed the power to defeat Raphael.” 

His father snorted. “No choice, I gave you many choices you could take Castiel. But you had to go and make a wrong one.” 

“I didn’t think it would….” 

“Exactly” His father boomed. “You didn’t think” His father ran a hand over his face. “You have messed up big time Castiel, really big time.” 

Castiel felt shame at the words, before they turned into anger. It wasn’t his fault that he’d had to go to extreme lengths to preserve the peace. Where had his father been anyways? 

“I was watching to make sure that you could make your own decisions, you’re not a fledgling anymore Castiel.” 

“I could have used the help when Raphael was trying to kill me and half of heaven was hunting me!” Castiel yelled out. Immediately his eyes widened and he glanced at his father nervously. Even Sam stared cautiously at the man who he was pretty sure was God, after all Cas had called the man father. 

God for his part didn’t know whether to feel proud because his son was standing up for himself or angry because he had been incredibly disrespectful. Fortunately that decision was made for him as Castiel spoke up. 

“I’m sorry” he mumbled quickly. Castiel was not making the best decisions, but he still had some common sense. He knew he was in deep and the worst thing he could do was anger his father more, at this rate he would find himself in the cage along with Michael and Lucifer. 

His father laughed. All three of the remaining men jumped at the sound of God laughing. It was entirely surprising and had caught them off guard. Cas found himself both relieved and anxious. His father laughing did not bode well for him. 

“Relax Castiel I am not going to send you to hell.” Sam and Dean gasped. Sure they had thought that once the big man came there would be some type of consequence, but they hadn’t thought of that severe a punishment.

God looked at the fallen angel and sighed. “I don’t believe it was the best for your brothers either.”

Now Castiel gaped at his father once more. His father was excusing his older brothers’ behavior, what was going on?”

“Oh, before I forget” God walked towards the Winchesters. “I believe that I should fix that” he stated as he held his hand up towards Sam and took away the memories of his time in hell. “There as good as new.” 

“Thank you” Sam breathed out. He felt his head free of all the memories that had plagued him. Dean stared at God suspiciously before giving a questioning glance towards Sam. Sam gave a nod. 

“So what” Dean asked. “You just come back and everything will be alright again?” He asked sarcasm present in his voice. 

God nodded. “Well I won’t take away every little problem, because people need to learn but the apocalypse that’s over.” Dean gave a nod. “Also” God continued. “I’m giving you and your brother a vacation from hunting for as long as you’d like. No demons, no werewolves, wendigos, vampires or anything, a nice supernatural free break as a thank you for helping out.” 

Sam and Dean stared at God in shock. God accepted their thanks and sent them on their way. Once he had teleported back to their car and they were safely on the road he turned back to Castiel. 

“That was incredibly stupid of you Castiel” He stated. “Did you really think I wouldn’t come back” 

Castiel fidgeted nervously. “Joshua said”

“Oh for heaven’s sake Castiel Joshua doesn’t know everything!” Castiel jumped and stared at him warily. 

God took a deep breath and calmed down. “I don’t think I need to tell you that you did wrong or do I?” He asked. 

The angel shook his head. 

“Ok then you wanted to act like a child you’ll get treated like one.” 

Cas tilted his head in confusion. “I’m not a…”  

“Any ways you won’t be the only one punished” His father started. “You’ll be seeing some real familiar faces pretty soon.” 

Cas nodded numbly. 

“Oh and Castiel do try to see the situation in a positive light.” 

With that God waved his hand and Castiel felt himself fall before his father caught him. Just as he was closing his eyes he heard his father mumble something about immature fledglings before sleep caught up to him and he conked out. 


	2. Sincerely, your Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which God gives the rest of the angels a second chance. Or in which Gabriel yells, Lucifer has feelings, Balthazar is snarky, and Dad leaves them blunt letters expressing his not so impressed stance on their behavior.

“Why are we all here?”

“Where are we?”

“It must be father’s will”

“Oh shut up father doesn’t care and you know it”

“Silence, I will not hear such insolence coming from you”

“Yes it seems that your time in the cage did nothing to improve your behavior.”

“Well remind me to throw you in there and see how you like it”

“Bro”

“You think I will fear you, ha you don’t scare me Lucifer”

“Silence Zachariah, Lucifer may have been cast out but he was still an archangel and you will address him as such”

“Yes sir”

“Oh the irony of everything I mean really Michael, Lucy comes back and we are all supposed to welcome the arse with open arms and a wonderful attitude? Well he can sod off.”

“Bro”

“I agree with Balthazar Michael you cannot expect us to all welcome him as if he hadn’t been cast out for a reason.”

“Oh and you are obviously the expert on all things obedience right Anna”

“Oh shut it Uriel, why don’t you go with your friend Lucy”

“Why you little…”

“Would you all just shut the hell up!”

Shocked everyone turned to the enraged trickster. Instead of his normally aloof look he glared at them all angrily.

“Can you douchebags all shut up for a second” Gabriel screamed. “Maybe you would all know the answers if you read the letter dad left.”

 Immediately everyone fell silent, before Michael spoke up. “What does father say?”

“Finally, sheesh I was beginning to think you were going deaf.”

“Gabriel just read the freaking letter already”

“Oh yeah, dad says:

_Dear beloved children of mine I love you all more than you can imagine, but you are all idiots. Michael, stop being a jerk and be nice to your younger brothers. Didn’t you learn anything from Dean Winchester? As the oldest you have the responsibility to make sure that they all feel loved and welcome. You are supposed to guide them, not throw them under a bus, metaphorical or literal. Don’t hate on Lucifer either he’s your brother and your younger one at that._

Michael was aghast. All his life, ever since he had been created, he had seeked the approval of his father by doing what was right. To hear his father's criticism, struck him deeply. He was Michael, the oldest archangel, everything he had done was to follow his father's orders and protect his family. But hearing his father point out his deficiencies hurt. It made him knowledgable to the fact that he was not infallible or without error. He had failed at his most important task.

_Lucifer, my dear son, I apologize for how things panned out. I know that you were feeling hurt and betrayed. You were scared and lashed out. Even so, that didn’t give you an excuse to do what you did. But yeah, I forgive you so just try to be nicer to everyone and stop acting like you’re gonna kill someone. Lay off on the exorcist looks it makes you look creepy._

Lucifer looked strangely pleased and then amused as he heard his father’s words. His father had forgiven him, the one thing he had wanted this whole time. Oh he hadn’t really wanted to start the apocalypse; he’d just wanted his father’s attention and forgiveness. Now his father had given the one thing he’d been craving, acceptance. Gabriel registered the hopeful expression on his older brother’s face and kept reading, mentally filing it away for further analysis.

_Raphael my faithful little healer. What in the universe were you thinking when you tried to kill your little brother! He’d finally cleaned up the whole mess left behind by the two eldest, when you come back and make things more difficult. As the older one and the only archangel left you were supposed to aid him in fixing heaven, not start a war in name of your petty jealousy that I brought your brother back twice. Next time find that soft spot I know you have in you. I wouldn’t have made you healer if I hadn’t thought you were capable, just remember._

Raphael fumed. It wasn’t his fault; he’d tried to establish order to heaven. It was stupid Castiel’s fault, what made him so special? He was so caught up in his internal rant that he almost didn’t hear his father’s last words directed to him. His father thought him capable? He didn’t know his father had thought of him that way.

“Uhh yeah, so Zach is next” Gabriel rubbed his head sheepishly.

“Me?” The angel in question asked.

“Yeah you”

“What dad didn’t write about you?” Balthazar asked incredulously.

“Nope”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m incredibly awesome and he knows I know and therefore doesn’t need to tell me so” Gabriel answered looking back at the paper.

“I don’t believe that” Balthazar answered as the paper flung towards him landing on his outstretched hand.

“Hey! Give that back” Gabriel exclaimed pulling the letter back towards him.

“No way, you’re hiding something and I want to know what it is. You can’t expect to read everyone’s message out loud and not read yours.” Balthazar answered his arms crossed over his chest.

“Is that true Gabriel?” Michael asked as he stared his younger brother down.

Gabriel fidgeted under the stare and gave a sigh. “Okay, ok I’ll read. Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

_Gabriel my little trickster, out of all the archangels you were the best behaved. Yes, I bet that surprised Michael. Still, you did run away and leave everyone else to fend for themselves while you went off to play the dream life with your pagan friends. Oh and don’t think I don’t know about the whole killing people thing you had going on for a while. Even so, you did do the right thing in the end. You helped your brother and fought for humanity._

Figures dad would know about the whole trickster thing he’d had going on, the man was God after all. Still it was kind of nice that his dad had cared about him and noticed his effort. At least he hadn’t condemned the fun he’d had with the Winchester bros, humans were so fun to mess around with.

“Sheesh sentimental much” Gabriel murmured before turning to Michael. “I told you I was awesome”

The rest of the angels rolled their eyes at his words, “Oh yes Gabriel very awesome” Zachariah drawled sarcastically.

“Hey you don’t be mean” Gabriel pouted. “Let’s see what daddy’o has to say about you”

_Zachariah, I would ask you what the hell you were thinking by trying to kill your brother, but you aren’t even the first or last to have tried. I will excuse some of your actions since you were following Michael’s orders, but next time I won’t be as lenient. Chill next time Zach, go take a nice stress free relaxing vacation in Hawaii. After you’re done helping your brother that is._

Zachariah mused on his father’s words silently. His father had ok’d him taking a vacation. Hawaii probably would be nice. No more superiors and just pure relaxation under the sun. Humans to wait on him hand and foot, ah that would be the life.

“Wait what brother?”

“I dunno” Gabriel shrugged before continuing on.

_Uriel, same thing as Zach, go take a vacation some place and learn to relax. Next time try not to be a backstabbing traitor to your brothers and things will work out fine. Also go on vacation after you’re done helping your brother._

Uriel just snorted at the news. A vacation, as if. He had much more important things to do and it wasn’t his fault about the whole betrayal thing, the younger angel hadn’t wanted to listen. He’d called him a bitch for goodness sake.

_Anna my dear daughter, you were doing great before the whole business with the Winchesters. Bad move Anna, next time I won’t save you from your idiocy. Try to keep your level head and help your brothers out, they will need a lot of help._

The sole female of the group preened as she heard her father’s words. At last her father was acknowledging her. For long she had been thrown to the side in favor of her older brothers while she was left to run the most stubborn garrison of all. It seemed her father had noticed her, huh.

“Last but not least, Balthazar the angel dad graced with being British”

 “Oh read the letter and be done with it”

_Balthazar you were the last to die of all the angels here. Congratulations on that by the way, it is rather dull and time consuming to have to bring all of you back to life. I’m proud that you were with your brother till the very end. Good job. Keep up that good faith. Oh and Balthazar try not to hold on to that grudge with your brother for killing you. Poor kid was a bit messed up from being killed so many times._

Said British angel huffed. His father couldn’t make him forgive the little bugger. The angel had been a backstabber, literally. But oh the man...uh God was right. Being killed multiple times had to mess with a person’s psyche. Really how many times was the younger angel killed and brought back to life? It was a wonder the kid hadn’t gone insane before. So fine he’d play nice.

“Is that all Gabriel?” Michael asked. As the eldest he’d been most affected by all that he’d heard. His father was right; he was supposed to be guiding his younger siblings, not leading them astray. Looking around at the shell-shocked contemplative faces of his siblings that most likely mirrored his own, he couldn’t help but think this was all his fault.

“Uhh yeah I think…wait there’s another note” Gabriel picked up the tiny slip of sheet that had been in the envelope. “It says look in the other room”

Immediately eight heads turned and zeroed in on the room on their right. Another note was taped onto the door. As the eldest there Michael took it upon himself to read the note. “Father says to treat it with care because the object in the room is fragile.”

That piqued the angels’ interest as they now all wanted to know what was in the room. With a cautious turn of the knob Michael opened the door and he and the rest of the angels looked in.

“ _Awwww_ ”

All the male angels turned to Anna. “What you can’t honestly stand there and tell me you don’t think it’s adorable” The female angel defended herself. The males just rolled their eyes.

A sound like a mix between a coo and a yawn came from the bed in the room and the small figure shifted in the bed and opened its eyes.

“Castiel?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to update story every Friday.


	3. Shut up Assbutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the angels are Assbutts, Balthy's feeling powerful, Michael's impatient, centipedes are abominations that are to be smote, and Raphael is being a mother hen? Wait what?

Castiel turned away from the sound of people bickering. The sound of a door opening barely registered in his mind as he shifted in his sleep. Once he heard the _aww,_ however, he turned and blinked his eyes open. Wasn’t anyone going to let him sleep? Wait sleep?

“Castiel?!”

Blearily the angel rubbed his eyes before looking back up again. Bright blues widened. “Damn it”

“I knew the humans had contaminated him”

“Brother?” Michael same as the rest of the angels was staring at Castiel strangely.

As Castiel rubbed his eyes he noticed something different. His hands seemed to be smaller than expected, sitting up he noticed his body was smaller overall.

“What did you do to me?!” He shrieked. Instantly he covered his mouth as he heard his voice. Gone was the rough as gravel voice he normally had, and was now replaced with a squeaky and

“What an adorable voice”

Castiel turned around to give the female angel a withering glare. “I demand to know what you did to me”

“Chill Castiel we didn’t do anything”

The tiny angel turned to stare at the newcomer. “You” He accused. “What did you do to me?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Told you it wasn’t us this is all daddy’s work”

“Liar”

“Castiel did you just…”

“Shut up Assbutt”

Michael stared at his tiny brother in shock. Even Lucifer was staring at the fledgling in surprise. The only one unaffected by it all seemed to be Gabriel as he shook his head. “Now that’s not nice Cassie” he mock scolded. “You hurt Mikey’s feelings.”

“I don’t care” The little angel growled out though it ended up coming out as a whine.

“Of course you wouldn’t” A voice interrupted. “You didn’t care when you shishkabobed me to kingdom come now did you” The figure swaggered towards the stock still angel. “Not so powerful now huh big boy”

Castiel sat stock still with shock as the angel came towards him. “What not going to smite me like you did Raphael?” The angel mocked. Castiel shook with rage and shame. He raised his head and glared at the older angel. Balthazar for his part merely raised an eyebrow in response, silently daring the younger angel to say or do something.

“I would watch what I said or did if I was in your place Castiel. Dad obviously is mightily ticked off at you and you’d do well not to anger the rest of us.”

“That’s enough” Michael gave his younger brother a look. Balthazar reluctantly stepped away from the bed. He'd forgotten about the promise he'd made to himself about being nice to the younger angel. He'd only felt anger at seeing Castiel, but stepping back and seeing the fear in his younger brother's eyes made him feel sick. It wasn't as satisfying as he had thought.

Castiel sighed in relief as his older brother stopped Balthazar. He’d never admit to it, but Balthazar was one scary angel when crossed. Looking around Castiel cringed when he saw the angels that surrounded him. All of them he either defied, sent to the cage, attempted to kill, or killed. He was well aware that in his new form he was practically defenseless against whatever his brothers or sister might attempt against him.

“Castiel” The little angel’s head shot up. Michael took a moment to observe his younger brother. Father had shrunk down his body and left him the size of a five year old human. His fluffy black baby down wings fluttered nervously behind him and his large blue eyes stared up at Michael in fear. The eldest archangel felt his heart constrict as he saw the raw fear in his brother’s eyes. Father had been right; he was supposed to be caring and loving towards his brothers and sisters. They weren’t supposed to be afraid of him. Was he that frightening?

“Move over” Michael moved to the left as his brother moved towards Castiel. He glared at him and was about to open his mouth when he was interrupted.

“Can’t you see you’re frightening the fledgling?” His brother asked impatiently as he moved towards the angel on the bed. Everyone stared at him in shock. Even Castiel shook himself out of his stupor to stare at the angel before him.

“What?” Raphael asked before turning to the younger angel. “Sit up so that I can examine you”

Castiel sat up cautiously as he stared at the archangel he had recently murdered. “Raphael?”

“No its Uriel” Castiel tilted his head in confusion. The archangel rolled his eyes and nodded. “Yes it’s me, who else is qualified to check your medical condition Castiel?” Letting out a bit of grace the older archangel assessed the brother before him. He stared deep into his brother’s blue eyes as he read into his grace. He could see the younger angel squirm at his glance.

“Sit still”

Castiel stopped his squirming instantaneously as he nervously looked up at his older brother. This certain brother had beaten him up, hunted him down, threatened to kill him, and had been murdered by him. Just what was Raphael playing at?

Raphael suppressed a sigh as he saw the wary look on his brother’s face. How had he erred so badly that his own brother was afraid of him? He supposed that before he'd been killed that had been his purpose, to frighten the younger angel into submission. Now though, well even he wasn't so cruel as to beat up a fledgling, especially not when it was Father's word. He could feel the stares of the other angels, as they stared at him inquisitively. They didn't understand how he could be so gentle, so caring.

They had forgotten.

Before the war he had been the angel that others would come to for comfort. It came with the territory after all, as heaven’s top healer he had an infinite amount of compassion and love for his brethren. Their family had been perfect, and he had felt loved. This same love he transferred to his patients, as he treated them for various ailments. Now though, the rest of the angels moved out of his path whenever they so much as heard he was coming. Anyone within a mile radius of him cowered as he spoke.

“Might have to do with you getting your smite on every time anyone so much as looks at you funny” Balthazar grinned.

Raphael glared at his brother. “I don’t believe I asked you Balthazar” It seemed that whatever restraint on his anger he’d been holding with Castiel was lost when it came to Balthazar. He felt a sense of satisfaction as his brother squeaked in surprise and fear. Okay so he had said he’d wanted his brothers not to fear him, but it was okay with the annoying ones. Balthazar was a grown angel, he was not heaven's youngest angel turned fledgling whom Father had told them to keep watch over. Plus Balthazar looked hilarious trying to hide behind Anna.

“He’s gonna smite me” The British angel cried as he hid behind Anna who rolled her eyes. Michael seemed to take this seriously and turned to Raphael to give him a glare.

“There will be no smiting anyone who is family Raphael do you understand me” His voice brooked no argument as he stared his brother down. Raphael stared back for a while before giving in with a sigh. He wasn’t actually going to smite the younger angel, just singe his wings a little.

“Michael’s right” Gabriel chipped in. “You can smite Luci, better to get him early than late.” Lucifer gave him a withering look but gave no comment, shrugging as Gabriel grinned. Michael gave his younger brother a look that clearly stated he wasn’t impressed.

“No smiting” He growled out impatiently. Oh father, how could he have forgotten how annoying his younger brothers were when they were all in the same room?

“What about demons?” Castiel asked head tilted to the side.

“Yes you can smite demons”

“How about werewolves and wendigos?”

“Yes you can smite those too”

“And vampires?”

“Yes”

“And sirens?”

“Yes”

“And shapeshifters and ...”

“Yes! Yes Castiel you can smite any creatures that are an abomination!” The oldest angel yelled out.

“Okay” The smallest angel seemed content with the answer and ceased his questioning as he dangled his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Michael” The healer archangel’s tone of voice had Michael turning around quickly, concern evident in his face.

“What is wrong Raphael?” He hadn’t seen his brother with that expression for a long time and wasn’t sure of what it meant.

“It is Castiel” The third archangel answered hesitantly. Now Michael’s worry rose tenfold. If Raphael was worried, then there was reason for concern. All of heaven knew that Raphael would not concern himself with most matters unless they either directly affected or things were dire. He hoped it wasn’t the latter. Was something wrong with the little angel?

Raphael shook his head. “Not wrong per say, but we will have a slight problem.” He glanced towards the small angel standing near the bed. “After my initial scan I noticed that there was nothing wrong with Castiel” The edge of his lips twitched into a small smile as he stared at the young fledgling crawling under the bed. After a moment he turned back to Michael. “This is no spell or curse it is Father’s doing”

“So what he’s mini now? Shrunken down to the three foot under club?” Balthazar asked incredulously.

Raphael shook his head. “Father made him a fledgling both in essence and in size. His grace is essentially the same as the first time he was a fledgling.” Next to him the rest of the angels gasped at the news. What had Castiel done to incur their father’s wrath in such a way?

“So dad turned baby bro into _baby_ bro literally” Gabriel intoned. His rather crude way of telling the facts summed it all up nicely. “And there’s no way we can fix it right?” The third archangel nodded. Everyone digested this information. Anna’s eyes lit up at the news, while Zachariah and Uriel frowned in dismay. Michael seemed contemplative while Gabriel and Balthazar unashamedly stood there with their mouths gaping. The only one who seemed to be unaffected was Lucifer who leaned lazily against the wall.

After a few seconds Michael got his bearings back. Noisily he cleared his throat as he straightened up. “Thank you Raphael for the information now who...”

_Squeak! Crash! Bang!_

All eyes turned towards the source of the sound. Standing rather surreptitiously in the corner of the room was Castiel, next to a singed area on the wall. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the littlest angel. Castiel however, stared back at them unabashedly his innocent expression ruined only by the glass surrounding the area around him.

“What happened?”

“There was a large creature with many legs on the wall and I smote it” Castiel answered smiling proudly. The angels stared at each other before Gabriel walked towards the wall indicated and glanced at the charred creature on the wall. Poor centipede never had a chance. He turned to Castiel with an amused expression.

“So you just smote this centipede?” He asked. Castiel nodded. “What’s with all the glass?” How had the angel managed to break glass of all things? At his question Castiel deflated. An embarrassed expression crossed his face.

“I...uh...the creature startled me and I fell onto the desk where the vase fell”

“Huh, So you got your smite on because it scared you?” Gabriel turned to Raphael with a smirk. “Now I get why Raphael likes to smite a lot.” Said archangel merely wave his hand at the teasing. Sometimes it was better to allow Gabriel to play his games, he’d tire soon enough.

The fledgling gave him an indignant glare. “No” He replied. “I was protecting you.” He turned to Michael. “It was an abomination and you said we were allowed to smite any abominations.” All the angels gave Michael an amused look, some barely suppressing a laugh. Michael wasn’t even able to answer before Raphael swooped in and picked up the small angel off the ground.

“Are you hurt? Did you cut yourself with the glass?” Castiel gave Raphael his most mean glare which sadly only ended up looking adorably cute as he pouted. The older archangel ignored the look and continued checking the fledgling for signs of damage. Castiel squirmed as his brother fussed over him.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were such a mother hen Ralphy.” Gabriel openly grinned, smothering chuckles at the dark look his brother sent him.

“Shut up Gabriel”

“Raphael”

“Hush Castiel”

Castiel squirmed. “But there’s a...”

“Yes I think you have a piece of glass in your feathers.”

“No I meant...”

“Stand still”

“But I”

“I’ve almost got it...” The healer tugged one of the black feathers. "There"

_Bang!_

“Castiel!” Everyone turned to face the fledgling in Raphael's arms, his expression sweetly innocently.

“Michael said I could.”

Michael just let out a face palm. Father sure knew how to punish him.

 


	4. What Did I Miss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anna is badass, Gabriel has needs, and Uriel is like always, the last to know.

Michael felt a headache form. Could angels even get headaches? He didn’t know, but he did know that he was getting one. The recently fledglingized Castiel had been stomping all over and yelling for the past ten minutes and he was getting annoyed.

“I demand to have answers.” Castiel stomped about. Normally he was calm and collected, at least since he’d passed his training when he’d been a fledgling the first time around. Right now however, well there was nothing normal about this situation so an abnormal situation required abnormal behavior.

No, he most certainly did not cross his arms and pout. He was just affirming his position through physical means, and he was glaring, definitely glaring. Michael glared back. After a few minutes of uncomfortable glaring, Michael gave Castiel a pleading look.  He’d felt a bit foolish holding a glaring contest with a fledgling.

“Please Castiel?”

“…”

“Castiel”

 Another stomp and huff. Anna suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Father was right, these morons needed a woman’s sensibility or they would all end up killing each other. They couldn’t even control a fledgling for heaven’s sake.

“Castiel sit your butt right down this instant.” Anna’s words were met with a whine. “I mean it Castiel.” Hearing his old commander’s tone of voice, the little fledgling immediately took a seat on the bed. “Thank you” She turned to Michael.

“Surely that wasn’t so difficult.” She asked suppressing a smirk at his expression.

“Yes thank you” Michael answered as he tried to get his bearings. Being the eldest and having many other siblings, he had never been in charge of caring for fledglings. When the archangels were young his father had been there and later other angels took care of the newer angels. So quite frankly, he was unsure as to how to act around the small angel. He was afraid to so much as grab the fledgling. Were all fledglings this tiny?

“Well I see that you have great experience and are knowledgeable in caring for-”

“No”

“Excuse me” Michael asked. He wasn’t used to others interrupting him and most certainly wasn’t used to others refusing his instructions.

Anna rolled her eyes. “You heard me Michael.” Seeing the stupefied expression on his face she clarified. “I am not going to be relegated the task of babysitter for the fledgling. Father brought us all back so we all share the responsibility.”

“I don’t need-”

“Hush Castiel” Castiel pouted as he turned his back to them. He didn’t need anyone to take care of him.

Turning back to Michael Anna continued. “As the oldest you have a big responsibility.” Michael gave a nod. “So you are supposed to help take care of our younger brother. Father himself commanded it.”

“You are correct I will take up my duties as the eldest.”

Anna nodded. “See to it that you do.” She answered as she gave him a hard stare. Michael gave a nod and Anna’s face lightened.

“I still don’t need anyone to take care of me!”

As had become the norm recently, Castiel’s yelling was ignored. Castiel huffed in annoyance as he got up off the bed. Anna wasn’t watching him anymore, so it wouldn’t be disobeying orders. Satisfied at this train of thought the fledgling scampered across the room and took off. Castiel hadn’t seen the whole house he was in. Not with the way his siblings were treating him as if he were glass and kept watch over him as if he were to disappear. It really was quite annoying.

Now though, his ‘caretakers’ were busy arguing and he was free to explore the whole structure. Excited, he wandered around the halls. He stared at the works of art covering the walls all of them displaying his Father’s beautiful creations. Bright colors filled the walls as he walked around, different themes to each hall. He was so enraptured by the bright colors and paintings, that he didn’t notice the others were looking for him until he heard footsteps.

“He can’t have gone far”

“You were supposed to be watching him”

“You were also in the room.” Michael’s voice was petulant although he’d never admit to that.

“Wait till I find the little brat.” Anna’s was highly annoyed. “Oh, I’m gonna strangle him with my bare hands. “

“Anna!” Michael cried horrified.

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t feel like wringing his skinny little neck.” Michael didn’t dignify that with an answer. He was honestly slightly annoyed, okay incredibly annoyed with the small fledgling. Father, if that was how they all were; he could see why he was never put in charge of any of the fledglings.

“Castiel! Show yourself now!”

_Uh oh_

Walking quickly Castiel opened the first door on his left. He slowly closed the door, careful to not slam it and further alert his siblings as to his whereabouts. Once he was sure that they’d left, he stepped away from the door and turned.

“Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!”

“Shh!” A hand was slapped over Castiel’s mouth as he struggled.

“Mmf” Castiel’s eyes grew wide as he struggled against his captor.

“Be quiet” Gabriel hissed.  “I come down, you’re coming with me. Get it?” Castiel was about to nod when the door burst open.

“What happ…ah!” Quickly Anna took hold of the littlest angel and moved a hand over his eyes. Castiel struggled against the hand covering his eyes.

“Gabriel!” Michael stared at his younger brother in mortification.

“What, I have needs” The trickster archangel shrugged. It wasn’t like he’d expected the little tyke to walk in.

“Well get them out of here!” Anna was practically yelling at this point. Castiel had forfeit squirming and was now standing resigned by Anna’s side.

“Hey what’s happening…Whoa where did they come from and where can I get me some?”

Castiel groaned as the sound of Balthazar’s voice wafted in. He couldn’t see him, but he was sure his brother was sporting a smug smirk. His hypothesis was proven true as he heard another voice.

“Wipe that grin off your face Balthazar” Oh great, now Raphael was here too. The worst person that could witness this.

“Why are you covering Castiel’s face?” Never mind, Zachariah was the worst person that could witness this.

“Don’t you see what Gabriel has left out in the open?”

“Oh come on Anna Banana it’s not like-Oww! Mikey tell her that’s not nice.” Gabriel rubbed his shoulder where Anna punched him with her unoccupied arm. Geez the woman had a solid punch, and an almost nonexistent sense of humor. At least not where her baby bird was concerned.

_Snap_

“Oh come on”

Anna finally uncovered his eyes and Castiel saw Lucifer. His grey eyes shone with laughter although his face displayed boredom. His hand was raised slightly before slowly lowering it. Huh, so it must have been Lucifer who had gotten rid of the women.

“What were you thinking!?!”

“What was I thinking, what was he thinking running in here without warning me.”  Gabriel huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You know how much of a turnoff that is.” Anna’s face grew red as her fists clenched. Luckily for Gabriel, Michael decided to intervene. Just because he had never raised a fledgling didn’t mean Michael was not aware of the badass nature and power of Anna, especially when it came to those in her garrison.

“Alright let us not get into arguments. I’m sure Gabriel is sorry.” Michael turned to said angel and gave him a look.

“Psh, please it’s not like Cassie hasn’t seen worse.”

“Oh that’s it.”

Uriel stepped into the room to face an interesting sight. Zachariah and Michael were holding back Anna who was pressing Gabriel back into the wall. Raphael carried a wide eyed Castiel on hip as Balthazar drank a glass of scotch, and Lucifer was leaning against the wall, smirking at the whole lot of them.

“What did I miss?”


	5. When Things Get Tough, The Tough Eat Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which pie solves everything, aka Gabriel breaks up fights, Lucifer is repentant, and Castiel is still adorable and awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer may be slightly OOC

It had been a week since God had brought them all back. Everyone was mostly still wary of one another; it was actually kind of ridiculous. They couldn’t even bump each other, before one sibling had the other pressed to the ground/wall angel blade at hand. Even tiny innocent looking Castiel had managed to somehow pin his brother to the ground with blade held at neck point. 

“Okay this is getting ridiculous guys.” Gabriel announced. Seriously whatever plans their father had had when he’d brought them back; it most likely wasn’t for them to kill each other again. “Seriously guys how can you expect us to live peacefully when you’re clawing at each other’s throats and I mean that in the literal sense.” 

“I find it okay” 

“Of course you would.” Balthazar gave the other angel a glare. He’d tried his best, but he couldn’t get over his rivalry with the angel. “You’re the prime example of what Gabriel’s talking about.” 

 “Still miffed about the fact that Michael had to come to your rescue Balthazar?” Uriel gave a sneer. “Couldn’t fight me yourself so you had to hide behind Michael.” He gave the angel a look of disgust. “So pathetic” 

“Oh yeah” Balthazar yelled. “At least I wasn’t the one who got pinned by a fledgling.” Seeing Uriel’s face flood with embarrassment he returned the sneer. “Can’t stand your own against a pint sized baby angel, huh Uriel? Who’s the pathetic one now hot shot?” 

“I resent that remark.” A tiny voice piped in. The owner of said voice sat on the floor as he glared at his older brothers. 

Balthazar gave his fledgling brother a smirk. “Sorry squirt I didn’t mean anything against you.” 

“He caught me by surprise.” Uriel spluttered as he tried to defend himself. “He had a blade at my neck what was I supposed to do.” 

“Well it’s a great thing you’re not in the field anymore; father knows that you would’ve been dead by now.” Balthazar retorted. “Oh wait that’s right you were killed.” 

“You were too. In fact, if I have my information correct it was Castiel who killed you himself.” Uriel gave him a self-righteous look before it turned into a sneer. “How does it feel to be near your murderer Balthazar?” 

Castiel flinched violently as if he had been slapped, at Uriel’s words. He turned large soulful eyes at his older brother then turned quickly. Although in the past few days Balthazar had gotten over his initial reaction of being angry at Castiel, the younger angel couldn’t help but think that Uriel was right. He had murdered his brother. 

“That’s enough.” All three angels turned shocked at the person who had voiced the command. “Gabriel is right.” The trickster archangel stared at the newcomer. “I expect all three of you to treat each other with respect and I will not tolerate any type of death threats from either of you. Do you understand me?” All three angels nodded dumbfounded. They were too shocked to do anything other than nod. 

“Okay then, Balthazar and Uriel you stay here with Gabriel and work out your problem. I don’t want to see you out of this room until you are at least civil to each other.” Picking up the shocked fledgling he placed him on his hip and walked out. 

Castiel was too shocked to say anything when he had heard Lucifer bark out the command. In his shock he had let his brother pick him up. Now that a few seconds had passed however, he registered who was carrying him and began to struggle. 

“Hey calm down.” Lucifer gently commanded. Castiel didn’t seem to listen though, as he continued struggling against the archangel’s hold. The ex-devil sighed as he rearranged the fledgling on his hip. “Castiel settle down.” He ordered gently but firmly. Immediately the fledgling complied. Years of ingrained instinct to respond to orders were a hard habit to break, and for once Lucifer was glad that his younger brother had them. 

Castiel stared wide-eyed at his brother. His little heart pounded in his chest as he realized that he was really vulnerable in this position. Glancing up at his brother with large wide eyes he kept extremely still as the order came in. He felt Lucifer sigh before explaining himself.

“Castiel” Lucifer licked his lips as he tried to find the right words to say. “I…well…how do I say this?” He placed Castiel on a chair and paced. Castiel stared at him head tilted to the side as he watched his fearsome brother pace around the room whilst running his hands through his hair. 

“Lucifer?” 

The sound of his name being called seemed to bring the archangel back to the present. Stopping his pacing he stood before the fledgling. “Castiel I…I am sorry” Stunned, the fledgling angel sat upright. Lucifer was apologizing? To him? To his further confusion his older brother knelt down and hung his head. “Oh Castiel I never meant for you to get hurt. I never ever meant to hurt you, or anyone else for that matter.” Lucifer remembered killing Castiel that one time, killing Gabriel, killing many other countless brothers and sisters in the war. Then, he remembered his father’s words. 

Castiel was shocked as he saw tears streak down his brother’s face. Angels weren’t known for exhibiting emotions, let alone cry. Quickly he got up and stood before his prone brother. 

“Don’t cry Lucifer, I’m okay” Awkwardly he patted his brother’s shoulder. Of course he wasn’t completely okay, he was shrunken down and his full grace was restricted, but he didn’t think Lucifer would want to hear that. 

Remembering his time with the Winchesters he recalled that they always said they were fine whether or not that was the truth. He asked Sam about it once and he’d answered that it was something that family did. And seeing as Lucifer and him were brothers, it only made sense that he do the same. Plus, the image of his strong, normally fearsome older brother kneeling on the floor crying, didn’t sit right with him. He blamed his newfound fledgling emotions, but he couldn’t stand the feeling in his chest at the sight of his brother. 

“Oh Castiel you were always too kindhearted.” Lucifer shook his head as he slowly raised his arms and lifted Castiel out of the chair. Placing him on his lap he gave a soft sigh. “How wrong things have gone” He quietly lamented. 

Castiel didn’t know what to do. This was completely new territory for him and he had no idea as to how to proceed. It was the cupid situation all over again. When things started getting too personal and steered into emotional speak and feelings he’d…

“Do you want pie?” 

Lucifer’s head jerked up at the question. He eyed his brother strangely. Now, he wasn’t really sure what he’d been expecting from Castiel, but a request for pie was not it. 

“That was…random” 

Castiel shrugged as he looked back at his brother. “Well do you?” He voiced the question with such seriousness and importance, as if Lucifer’s answer would determine the fate of the universe. Lucifer couldn’t help it and laughed. Castiel was startled as he heard Lucifer laugh. It had been a while since he’d heard a sincere laugh from the ex-devil, that it caught him off guard. 

“Oh Castiel you crack me up.” Shaking his head Lucifer smirked as he picked his fledgling brother up. Smiling he once again placed him on his hip and walked out the door. 

“Stupid idiots they can fix it themselves, there is no way I’m-hey Castiel!” 

“Hello Gabriel” Castiel waved from his perch on his brother’s hip. 

“Hey how’ve you…Lucifer?”  The trickster archangel seemed to finally notice who was carrying their resident munchkin and almost had a heart attack at the sight. Of course angels couldn’t get heart attacks, but that was beside the point. “How are you…what are you?” 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at his younger brother’s stammering. His smile seemed to wane a little as he saw the look Gabriel gave him. Caught somewhere between suspicion and anger. “Yes?” 

“What are you doing with Castiel?” Gabriel’s voice returned to normal as he demanded anxiously. Seeing the older archangel with a smile was never a good sign, not at all. Lucifer rolled his eyes. What did Gabriel think he was going to do to the fledgling, eat him?

“Well I was planning on corrupting the little amount of grace he had and making him the new prince of hell, but you found me before I could.” He said this with a completely straight face. He let out a smirk as his younger brother startled and glanced at him warily. 

“ _Lucifer_ ” Gabriel had seen the smirk and didn’t think it was funny. He held a hand over his heart dramatically. 

“Oh you have to admit it was a bit funny.” 

Gabriel glared but his face softened when he asked. “So what’s with the smile?” 

Lucifer face palmed. “That’s right we need pie, don’t we Castiel?” The fledgling angel nodded. His face serious as if it were of utmost importance. Gabriel gave them a weird look. 

“Uhh not that it’s not great or anything but what’s with the sudden urge for pie.” 

Castiel turned to face him fully. With a dead set look on his face he answered. “When circumstances become emotional and start steering towards ‘chick-flick moments’ we must consume food, preferably pie.” Both of the angels looked at the tiny fledgling and smirked. Lucifer tried to contain his laughter, whereas Gabriel had no such qualms and laughed outright. 

“Oh Cas the Winchester rubbed off on you didn’t they.” Both angels laughed now as they saw the fledgling Cas tilt his head in confusion. Gabriel snapped and an apple pie appeared. Not to be outdone by his younger brother, Lucifer waved a hand and several different types of pie appeared on the table before them. 

“Showoff” 

Lucifer just smirked in response, giving yet another tiny smile when he saw the tiny Cas crawl into one of the chairs and dig into one of the pies. It was especially funny to see the normally uptight angel ravenously consume the flaky baked delicacy. 

“This is delicious” Castiel answered between mouthfuls of banana cream pie. 

“Hey leave some for the rest of us Cassie” Gabriel quickly went to try to steal some pie off of Castiel. The little fledgling wouldn’t have any of that though, seniority and hierarchy be damned, he wanted pie and he was going to eat it. 

“It is just as father wanted it, isn’t it?” 

Lucifer scowled. “Don’t break the moment Michael.” He couldn’t help but notice the small smile that Michael gave as he saw the two younger angels argue over which pie was best. It was almost like the one he used to give them before everything went to hell, literally. Huh, maybe his older brother wasn’t such a dick after all. 

Michael saw the glance his younger brother gave him. He figured that now was as good a time as any. “Lucifer I-”

“Not now Michael” Lucifer shook his head interrupting before the oldest archangel could continue. He turned towards Michael. “Now we eat pie.” 

Michael smiled openly for what seemed like the first time in years. “Wait for me” 

“No way Mikey get your own pie” 

“I agree this pie is ours and we will not share.” 


	6. Give Me My Blade!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel is in trouble, Lucifer is mean, and Gabriel is not getting any support.

Castiel currently found himself facing the wall. It was tiring, it was infuriating, it was…it was humiliating. Ever since his father had returned him to fledgling hood, he’d been subject to such childish treatments as this. Everyone, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, Anna, Balthazar, Uriel, and even stupid Zach thought it fit to treat him as some type of child. Well okay Zach still had no qualms about beating him up as if he were normal sized, but the rest still treated him as if he were an invalid or stupid. 

It was irritating. 

He was not a child!

So now due to their new treatment of him he found himself facing the rather boring and bland wall. He suddenly wished he had the ability to change the room’s surroundings like the archangels. It would certainly make his time here much more bearable. 

But why should he sit here quietly, he was not a small fledgling who hadn’t even grown into his wings. He was Castiel angel of the Lord, warrior of heaven. He was not going to stand for this, he was going to _yank!_

“Castiel” 

Immediately the little fledgling found himself scampering back towards the bed. He quickly turned to face the wall. 

The irony was not lost on him. 

The door slammed open and he turned finding himself face to face with Lucifer himself. 

_Squeak!_

Castiel gulped. Lucifer wasn’t looking real happy with him at the moment. 

“H-hello L-Lucifer” 

The ex-devil raised an eyebrow. His face and stance clearly indicated that Castiel explain himself. But Castiel wouldn’t be tricked, he wouldn’t. 

“Castiel are you ready to tell me how you managed to yet again pin one of your brothers.” This filled Castiel with anger, this reminder that he had been punished for something that wasn’t his fault. He didn’t even have his blade; they’d confiscated that from him after this last mess up. 

“They’re your brothers too” Cas muttered. “Ask them yourself.” 

 Lucifer’s other eyebrow rose to meet the other. “Excuse me?” 

“Any of my brothers is also your brother Lucifer. Ask them how incompetent they are to manage to get pinned by someone half their size.” Castiel answered belligerently. He honestly wasn’t sure why he was giving such inane argument to Lucifer, but he was tired. He was tired of everyone treating him like a child. He was tired of them being overprotective, and most of all, he was tired of all the stupid emotions and limitations that came with this new body his father gave him. 

“Are you feeling alright Castiel?” Lucifer asked worriedly. This wasn’t at all like the little angel he had grown to love and care for. Not that he’d admit it to the others, but the little angel had managed to warm up a part of Lucifer’s heart. 

Castiel shook his head. “I’m sorry Luci” he sniffed. “I just feel a little bit tired.” He pushed his lower lip out and widened his eyes as he slumped down on the bed. Instantly, the older angel walked towards the bed and leaned over the tiny angel. He fluffed up the pillows and gave him a hug. 

“I’m sorry” 

“It’s alright Cassie” 

“Good night Luci” 

“Night Castiel” 

Lucifer unwrapped his arms from around the fledgling and walked towards the door. He turned and was about to leave when he suddenly stopped and gave a sigh. Turning he faced towards Castiel. 

“Nice try Cassie now give it back.” 

“Huh?” 

Lucifer shook his head. “You know what I mean.” At Cas’ blank expression he continued. “The blade Castiel, give me the blade.” 

“What blade?” 

“Castiel” 

Castiel blinked at his older brother innocently. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he answered. 

Lucifer gave a long suffering sigh. “Your angel blade Castiel, hand it over.” He gave the fledgling a sharp look. “I mean it Cassie I know you have it.” 

“But…how?” 

Lucifer bit back a smirk. It seemed he’d managed to get the fledgling speechless. He walked back towards the bed. “Did you really think you could trick me?” He gave a short laugh. “I knew you took the blade when you hugged me.” 

“Then why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Castiel demanded angrily. He hated being toyed around with.  

Lucifer shook his head.  “Wanted you to own up Castiel” 

Own up? Castiel burned with rage at the words. Lucifer wanted him to own up? That was the last straw. “Oh you would speak of me owning up! Look at yourself first before talking about owning up.”

“Luci own up, never” 

Castiel glared at the newcomer. “Go away Gabriel” 

“Oh now where would the fun in that be Cassie” 

It seemed that wasn’t the best thing to say to the irate angel. “Shut up assbutt” Now normally the little angel didn’t swear, but ever since being fledglingfied he felt that he was cursing more and more. “Now give me my damn blade.” 

“Whoa Cassie, no need to have a dirty mouth.” the archangel laughed. Castiel sent him a look promising death or at the very least torture, should Gabriel not shut up. Gabriel kept on laughing not paying any attention to the fledgling’s mood. Lucifer rolled his eyes. He unlike his younger brother was noticing the dark look Castiel was sending his way. 

 “You keep up that expression Castiel and your face will stay that way.”  

“Please Gabriel” Castiel gave his brother an adorable pleading look as he asked. 

“Aww come on Cassie it’s not like you could even pick up your blade now, let alone actually use it.” Gabriel chuckled as he went on blathering. “Let us keep it nice and safe for you kiddo, you go on and play with something more age appropriate.” Gabriel gave the fledgling a little shove towards the bed as he pocketed the blade that was on the bed. Under the pillow, seriously that’s where Cas hid his oh so precious blade? 

Uh oh, that was the last straw. Lucifer barely had time to react as Castiel, sweet, calm and collected little Castiel, launched himself at Gabriel and was at him in a fury of fists and feet. 

“Give me back my blade.” Castiel didn’t know why he did it, he just knew that he was feeling extremely angry at the moment and wanted to let his anger out. There was nothing rational about his behavior, but for once he didn’t give a damn. Gabriel struggled not to laugh because well it was just so darn funny. Here was tiny Castiel demanding his blade by trying to fight with him, an archangel. Did the fledgling really think that he would hurt him, _puh lease,_ Gabriel wasn’t an archangel for noth-

“Oww, damn it Cas let go.” 

“Not until you give me back my blade!” 

_Whack!_

Now Lucifer winced as he saw Gabriel slump down to the ground as their resident baby angel gave the cocky trickster a swift and hard kick to his back, right where the wings connected. Ouch, he knew from previous experience that getting hit there hurt like hell. But maybe, just maybe that would teach the trickster angel some humility. Seeing the pint sized angel take advantage of Gabriel’s prone form and ruthlessly continue his assault now with easier access to Gabriel and his punches making a bigger impact, well. Nah, he’d let Castiel have a bit more fun. 

“Damn it Castiel if you don’t let up I’m gonna smack you so hard that you’ll wish you were dead, Michael’s rule be damned!” Deciding that was enough Lucifer finally moved away from the door and moved to help. Not that he cared about what happened to Gabriel. No that was all entirely the other angel’s fault. No, what concerned him was Gabriel’s threat and the fact that all this fighting and yelling could attract the other angels’ attention, namely Michael. Somehow Lucifer knew that this wouldn’t please the older angel at all. 

“Gabriel! Castiel! Cease your fighting!” 

Oh damn, he was right. 

“What has gotten into you two?” At Michael’s entrance and commands, both angels had frozen. Castiel because he had just been caught hurting a superior, and Gabriel because oh shit! He had just been caught about to start whamming into a fledgling they’d all been supposed to protect, per dad’s orders. 

“What is the meaning of this? Gabriel?” 

“Uh…” Michael’s eye looked like they could light the fires of hell. Gabriel gulped as he slowly brought down his hand. “I didn’t hit him.” Michael gave him a look, and yeah Gabriel had to admit that it looked suspicious. “I wasn’t actually going to hit him?” Gabriel’s tone came out as questioning. 

“Castiel?” Castiel flinched as Michael turned his stern gaze towards him. Quickly he lowered his hand that contained some of Gabriel’s finest feathers. 

“I’m sorry Michael it won’t happen again.”

Gah, that was not fair. Gabriel shook his head miserably as he saw little Castiel give Michael the puppy eyes. His large blue eyes glittered with unshed tears as he apologized. Instantly the icy look on Michael’s face faded. Stupid brat probably wasn’t even aware of how adorable and innocent he looked right now. 

“Gabriel” 

Oh come on! Gabriel turned and tried to copy Cas’s tactics. “I’m sorry” Seeing no change he widened his eyes and pouted slightly. Michael just raised an eye brow and crossed his arms. Seems like his puppy eyes couldn’t compare to Castiel’s. Gabriel now gave a genuine pout and crossed his eyes as he gave Cas a slight glare. 

“Oh come on Mike…uh Michael, did you see what he did to me?” Gabriel pointed to a bald spot on his wings. “Look at that, look at what that little shi-”

“Gabriel!” Michael gave the younger archangel a glare which quickly silenced him. Michael turned towards Castiel who said nothing and merely gave him a small tilt of the head. The older archangel turned towards the trickster, eyebrow raised. “And you decided that violence was the best course of action against the fledgling?” Somehow Michael was able to phrase that as a statement instead of the question it was supposed to be. 

“I wasn’t actually going to hit him.” Gabriel turned towards Castiel as he said this, a pleading look apparent on his face. _Help me out here Castiel._ Unbeknown to Michael who had his back turned to Castiel, the little fledgling gave Gabriel a devious look, a look that could rival his own when the trickster was plotting some prank. This made Gabriel afraid, very afraid. 

“He said he was going to smack me so hard that I would wish I was dead.” Castiel turned wide blue eyes towards his oldest brother. 

“Lucifer?” 

Lucifer sighed. “I agree with Cassie on this one Michael. Gabriel did say that to him.” 

“He also said Michael’s rules be damned.” 

“Gabriel” 

“What! What about what he said and what he did?” Gabriel turned pleading eyes towards Lucifer. “Luc?” Lucifer shook his head. _You’re on your own Gabriel._

Gabriel saw that he would be getting no support and just ended up giving Michael a pleading look. “Come with me Gabriel” Michael didn’t wait for an answer before grabbing Gabriel by the arm and pulling him out the door. 

“Glad that’s done” 

Castiel agreed. “Good bye Luci” Standing up he crawled up off the floor and ran out the door. He gave a little mischievous smile as he ran towards Gabriel’s room, angel blade hidden in his sleeve. 

No one denied Castiel’s puppy eyes, no one. 


	7. Tickle Fights are Torture?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is left in charge of his siblings, who thought that was a great idea? Or in which Uriel is annoying, Zach is scared, Cas is stubborn, tickle fights classify as torture, and Balthazar is missing.

The angels were getting restless, from the oldest to the youngest. Angels weren't meant to be stuck in one place, they were mobile creatures. With their wings, not even the sky was the limit. So being forced to be in a confined space for a long period of time was taking it's toll on all of them. It had been more than a week and they were still stuck in the house they’d woken up in. At first they weren’t aware that they were stuck in the house, but a small argument in which Lucifer tried to get out alerted everyone to the fact that they were somehow not allowed to exit the house. Bummer, seems like dad had grounded all of them, literally.

“When can we get out of here?”  

“I don’t know”

“We’ve been here for more than a week now.”

“Yeah I know.”

“So when are we going to be able to even step foot out of this place?”

“Don’t know.” Gabriel tried his best to cut them off with his rude answer, but Uriel was not to be deterred.

“Oh come on you have to know something.”  Turning to Zachariah, Uriel gave him a mock pout. “He doesn’t want to tell us. Come on Gabriel, just tell us if we can leave yet. “

“I said I don’t know, for the love of dad, will you just shut up?!” Gabriel turned to them, fire in his normally mischievous eyes.

“Geez, I was just asking.” Uriel crossed his arms as he tried to contain his laughter. Gabriel getting irritated, was the event of lifetimes. This was hilarious, this was priceless. “Can’t you take a joke Gabriel?” The archangel glared at him as he smirked.

“Hahaha, you think you’re real funny don’t you Uriel” Gabriel grit out through his teeth. “Just a barrel of laughs.”

“I don’t think so, I am” Uriel grinned smugly as he said this. There was a certain joy to be found in annoying Gabriel. It was rare that the trickster gets annoyed and once he was, it was incredibly funny. Uriel could practically see the steam coming out of the trickster’s ears.

“Well he was voted the funniest angel of the garrison.” Castiel helpfully pointed out. He squeaked in fear as Gabriel’s dark angry eyes turned towards him. “That of course was after you left”

Gabriel nodded. Oh dear father, he had been stuck with his four idiot brothers while the other four had gone off to do “important things” yeah right. They just didn’t want to be stuck with these idiots. Michael had locked the door to the third floor and given him the stern warning that they’d all better be alive when he came back. ‘ _If anyone is injured in anyway, it is your head that will pay’_ How was that fair.

“Gabriel I’m bored.”

Aargh!

He wasn’t going to pay him any attention. That’s right, he was going to ignore him and just sit there and watch TV. His original plan had been to annoy his younger brothers by pranking them with every prank known to man and angel alike. He’d had them planned and everything.  

“ _Gabriel_ ”                                                                                                                             

Yet somehow they had managed to reverse it.

“I’m bored Gabriel” Uriel, that little-

“Me too” Zach was joining in, really? He raised an eyebrow at the other angel, who blushed furiously. Zach avoided looking anywhere near him, staring at the wall behind him instead.

“Aren’t you bored Castiel?” Uriel turned his attention towards his youngest brother. Castiel gave a small tilt of his head,scrunching his face in concentration, as he thought the question over.

“I believe I also feel a slight sense of boredom.” Oh of course Castiel would too. It seemed they were all against him relaxing today weren’t they?

“What nothing to say Balthazar?” Gabriel sarcastically spat out, receiving no answer he looked around. “Balthazar?” He stared back at the now silent angels. “Where’s Balth at?”

“....”

Three guilty faces greeted his question. Uh oh, “What did you three do?” again no answer. Now Gabriel was getting panicky. What could be so horrible that the others would glance at each other guiltily without saying a word? “Uriel? Zach? Cas?”

Neither angel said a word as they glanced at each other. What were they going to do? What were they going to tell Gabriel? Uriel sneaked a peek at Gabriel. Oh no, the archangel seemed ready to blow a fuse. Maybe it hadn’t been his best idea to antagonize Gabriel that much.

“Uriel?”

Said angel stared at his brothers pleadingly. _Help me!_ He felt fear creep through him as his brothers sent through their unanimous thought. _Sorry Uriel, it was nice knowing you._ Opening his eyes he gulped noisily as Gabriel advanced towards him. Why was he questioning him?

“Why are you asking me?” Gabriel stopped a second to admire the high pitch that his brother had reached. It was slightly fun to see his younger brothers acting so scared of him. He normally did not act serious, hence why they wouldn’t listen to him, but now it seemed he finally had his brothers’ attention. Well almost all of them.

“Because you’re the oldest of your little ragtag group.”

“What!” Again the high pitch, if Gabriel weren’t so annoyed he would have taken the time to make some type of joke. “I am not!” Uriel looked away in a panic. “Zachariah is older than me.”

“What?!” Now it was Zachariah’s turn to gape as Gabriel made his way towards him.

“Do you have anything to say Zach?” Gabriel looked positively evil as he questioned the trembling angel.

“Uh…no?” The poor angel looked completely wrecked at having to answer the now furious archangel.

“Try again” Gabriel crossed his arms against his chest. His eyebrow was raised as he gave the suddenly bashful angel a death glare. “Zach”

“Uhh...umm...Castiel knows where he is!” He blurted out before he could stop himself. Part of Zach was embarrassed at having squealed on his younger brother like that, while the other part that dealt with self-preservation, congratulated himself on a job well done.

“Castiel?” Gabriel turned to stare at the youngest member of their family. He slowly stalked over towards the fledgling as he came to a stop before him. “Do you know where Balthazar is?”

“Yes” Castiel answered serenely.

“Oh yeah, well that won’t work on me. I will...wait what?” Gabriel spun around to stare at Castiel. “Did you just say yes?” He stared at the fledgling in surprise. At Castiel’s nod he continued. “Well then, can you tell me where he is?”

“No” Castiel swung back and forth on his heels as he answered matter of factly, his hands interlocked behind his back. His head shook slightly as he said no.

“But, but you just said you knew where Balthazar was” Gabriel spluttered as he replied to Castiel’s nonchalant answer.

Castiel nodded. “I did”

“Then?”

“I have no desire to tell you.” Castiel shrugged as he said this.

“What?” Gabriel stared at the fledgling Cas with a stupefied expression. He saw Castiel turn heel and get ready to leave, before his brain caught up with him and he spurred into action. “Oh no, you’re not getting off that easy.” Striding over to the fledgling he quickly grabbed hold of Castiel’s shirt and shook him. “Spill buddy”

“I don’t have anything to spill.” Castiel stared at him in confusion. “Would you like me to get something so I may be able to spill it?” It seemed like a strange command to Castiel, but Gabriel was a rather strange individual. Who knows what he strange commands he would ask.

Gabriel ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “I meant tell me where Balthazar is.” He gave Cas another shake. “Now”

“No”

“No?”

“No”

“Ok, I tried reasoning with you. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Gabriel gave him one last apologetic look. “Sorry Cassie” Immediately he pounced on the small and not at all defenseless fledgling. A few seconds later, and they were both tussling about on the ground.

“No Gabriel!” Castiel shrieked between breaths. “Stop!” He turned his head and using his puppy eyes he appealed towards his two other brothers. “Help me!” Uriel and Zachariah stared at each other with confliction written on their faces. Hearing Castiel give another shriek they made up their minds and gave a few steps towards the rolling duo on the ground.

“Don’t you dare!” Gabriel’s words stopped them effectively in their tracks. Both gave him wide eyed stares.

“No! Ah, Gabriel!” Castiel writhed in Gabriel’s grasp. “Uriel, Zachariah, I command you to help me.” He tried using his most intimidating voice and look, but it was hard to do so when one is not even four feet.

“And I command you not to help him.” Gabriel once again dug his fingers into Castiel’s side, eliciting a shriek from the smaller angel.

“No! Gabriel! _Sto-op_ ” Castiel let out another shriek as he gave a fleeting smile. Now the two other angels stared at the two rolling angels in confusion.

“Hahahahaha! No...Help!” Castiel dug himself out from under the older angel, as he once again turned pleading eyes towards his brothers.

“Let him take his torture like a man.” Gabriel took the opportunity as Castiel was distracted, to once again launch himself at the small angel.

“No Gabriel!”

Castiel squirmed as Gabriel’s fingers found their mark “ _Noooooo_ ” The small fledgling lasted for about two minutes, before his annoyed and angered expression gave way to pure bliss. Soft little giggles turned into full blown laughter. “Hahahahaha”

“Should we help him? Zachariah stared at the two now laughing angels in confusion. The two had gone from fighting to...laughing? He stared quizzically at Uriel. “Is Castiel alright? Was this all a joke?”

Uriel stopped suppressing the urge to laugh, and just gave a shake of his head. Smiling widely he patted Zachariah’s arm. “Let’s just leave them there before they regain use of their senses.” Sneaking another look at his brothers, he smirked.  “Come on Zach”  Grabbing his confused sibling by the arm Uriel dragged him out the door.

Gabriel grinned as his youngest brother flopped down onto the ground, completely exhausted from laughing so much. He himself was exhausted. The squirt’s laughter was too contagious for him not to be affected. Also flopping onto the ground the trickster archangel let out a huff.

“That was fun”

Castiel tried to glare as he answered. “It was not” His face would not cooperate with him, his face muscles were tired from all the laughing and his whole body was lax.

“Oh come on Cassie you have to admit that you thought it was fun.”

Castiel pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Hmph”

“Come on” Gabriel needled.

“Yes, I believe I did have ‘fun’.” Castiel raised his hands as he put the quotation marks on the word fun. Still as he said this, the corners of his mouth twitched up for just a few seconds in a semblance of a smile.

“Told ya” Gabriel smirked as he pulled his youngest brother’s arm until the young angel was pressed tight against his side. “Okay all jokes aside.” Castiel’s head tilted in confusion at this. “Yeah, yeah, trickster pagan god and all that jazz. Now Cassie I need you to tell me where our dear brother is and what he’s up to.”

“Balthazar?”

“Yes”

“I don’t-”

“Ah ah ah, no saying you won’t tell me.” Gabriel gave his younger brother a sly smirk. “If you don’t tell me where he is Cassie, well...my fingers may just slip to your side again.”

The fledgling hurriedly shook his head. “I cannot say where he is Gabriel. He-” The rest of his words were choked out by giggles as Gabriel made good on his threat and once again resumed his assault on the poor fledgling’s tickle spots. “Stop Gabriel”

“Nuh uh, not until you tell me where old Balthy is at” Gabriel gave his brother a shrug. “I can keep this up all day Cassie, how bout you?”

Castiel weighed the odds and decided to cut his losses. “Fine” He had lost the tickle war, and now he would get his revenge on the cause of his “misery.”

“Balthazar has requested peace and quiet as he has consumed copious amounts of alcohol up to the point of inebriation. Currently he is experiencing the consequences of said actions.”

“What?” Gabriel cocked his head towards the youngest angel. His face was sporting equal looks of confusion and incredulity. “Did you just...wait are you saying that...Balthazar is hungover?”

“Yes” Castiel deadpanned.

The trickster archangel was sporting confusion at the fact that Balthazar was experiencing such a human condition. Sure he had gotten drunk himself, up to the point of being hung over, but Gabriel had drunk the good stuff. The stuff of the gods… literally.

“What did he drink a whole liquor store?” There was no other explanation for how the British angel got hung over, it wasn’t like he had access to the same stuff Gabriel did.

“No, he drank your whole room full of liquor.”

Gabriel was torn between yelling in anger and rolling on the ground in laughter. His stupid brother with the natural British accent, which he did not in any way envy, was bailing out on them after he had gotten drunk drinking all of Gabriel’s good stuff? Oh Gabriel knew a great cure for hangovers, a really good cure that he was sure his brother would “appreciate” after all, Gabriel had to do his part to “thank” his brother.

Bright lights, strong smells, and heavy metal music were great for hangovers, weren't they?

Oh yeah, Balthazar was going to get it good.


End file.
